Calidez
by Scarlet-Evan
Summary: Levi no era un hombre expresivo, pero la mujer de su escuadrón lo estaba cambiando por completo, por más que no quisiera admitirlo. [LevixPetra]


**Disclaimer****: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

**Hecho con todo el dolor (y tardanza) de mi para el mundo de FF ._.)/**

* * *

**Calidez**

* * *

_She said, she gave all her love to me_

_We dreamt a new life_

_Some place to be at peace_

* * *

¿Había tomado una mala decisión?

No… Si algo había aprendido de la vida, era a no arrepentirse de sus elecciones.

Asi que lo único que le quedaba, era continuar con su manualidad.

Soltó un gruñido cuando una espina se clavó en su dedo de nuevo.

A su lado, una alegre Petra con quien hacia guardia, tarareaba una canción.

-Esto es molesto –soltó Levi por lo bajo.

Petra no respondió a eso.

-Si quiere le puedo ayudar, Sargento.

El nombrado arqueó una ceja con un poco de molestia, y en silencio le pasó la rara corona de flores que intentaba hacer.

-No, de eso no –Petra hizo una mueca como si estuviera molesta- Usted dijo que lo haría por si mismo.

-Tsk –Levi dejó de mala manera la corona en su regazo y miró a otro lado.

Se empezó a sumir en sus pensamientos, cuando un pinchazo de dolor lo invadió.

Petra dejó la espina en el pasto y luego buscó en su bolsillo un pañuelo, para detener el mínimo fluido de sangre del dedo de su Sargento.

-¿Esta limpio? –preguntó Levi como ella presentía.

Ella solo sonrió y lo colocó en el lugar dañado.

_Calidez_

Cuando estaba con ella sentía calidez.

Su sonrisa, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban, su actitud fuerte y alegre a la vez, sus manos cálidas presionando la suya que siempre estaba fría…

Levi no era un hombre expresivo, pero la mujer de su escuadrón lo estaba cambiando por completo, por más que no quisiera admitirlo.

La máxima prueba de ello, fue que el había dado el primer paso un dia no tan lejano, cayendo en el lado sentimental de la vida.

Una vida en la que siempre correrían peligro…

No.

Desechó aquel pensamiento tan rápido como había llegado, su prometida era fuerte.

Se inclinó hacia adelante sin algún rostro particular, a pesar de que sus ojos ardían de miles de emociones.

Se inclinó hacia adelante lentamente, colocando su mano sobre la de ella y comprobando que temblaba nerviosamente.

Una leve e imperceptible sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios.

_Linda…_

Se inclinó hacia adelante como ella hacia lo mismo, juntando sus labios en un casto beso, que no tardó en hacerse mas profundo.

* * *

_I said, I gave all my love to you_

_We dreamt a new house_

_Some place to be at peace_

* * *

Ah… por lo menos aun sentía la dichosa calidez.

Petra dormía en el hombro del Sargento ajena a todo, y Levi había terminado haciendo a guardia casi solo.

Y "casi solo" porque le bastaba tenerla cerca para saber que no lo estaba.

Miró la corona que ella había hecho: alegre, sencilla y colorida por las variadas flores con que la había adornado. Echó un vistazo a la suya propia, que daba un aire de tristeza ya que solo tenía flores blancas. Como una mezcla de belleza y melancolía.

Dirigió su mirada a la joven mujer a su lado, y con delicadeza le colocó su corona entre sus cabellos, cuidadosamente.

Cerró los ojos y cayó en el sueño, por lo que le parecieron unos segundos, antes de sentir picor en la cabeza.

-¿Le he despertado, Sargento? –preguntó Petra tímidamente.

El llevó una mano a su cabeza, comprobando que tenia puesta la corona e hizo una mueca, para después mirarla interrogante. La mujer desvió la mirada apenada.

Después de un silencio y de mirar a ambos lados, para comprobar que nadie estaba cerca, lanzó un suspiro.

-No me la quitaré… -murmuró.

Petra apenas iba a responderle cuando fue interrumpida.

-Solo a cambio de algo –condicionó.

-Yo tampoco me la quitaré, Sargento –Petra sonrió dulcemente.

-No eso… -cortó nuevamente.

-¿Eh?

-Deja la formalidad –pidió mirándola- No me agrada que solo yo te llame por tu nombre, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, Sargen… Levi –se corrigió para luego reír un poco.

* * *

_But things changed… suddenly_

_I lost my dreams in this disaster_

* * *

-Levi…

El susurro de su nombre se oía doloroso.

-Levi… -repitió lastimosamente.

La abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, ya que era una despedida.

Recargó la cabeza de la más baja en su hombro, sin importarle quela sangre le mancharía. Acarició sus cabellos anaranjados, mirando de reojo los ojos de la mujer que estaban por apagarse.

Los recuerdos se reproducían en su cabeza, se guardaban en sus lágrimas, para luego desprender el dolor cuando estas descendían por sus mejillas.

* * *

_I'm crying_

_Missing my lover_

_I don't have the power on my side forever_

_Oh, ¿Where is my lover?_

_I got no power_

_I'm standing alone, no way_

_Calling out your name_

* * *

**Canción****: Call your name, mas especifico el muy amado Soundtrack de la misma serie, se que la hicieron para ellos, YO LO SE! Dx**


End file.
